It is often desirable to utilize a device to enhance the presentation of articles sold at retail. Such is particularly the case for items of jewelry and the like. Most typically, such devices take the form of a counterpad with the jewelry or other item, normally being stored in a display case, being removed from the case and placed on the counterpad for a closer and an enhanced inspection by the potential purchaser. The most common type of counterpad is a simple two-leaf pad with a felt or soft covering on which the article may be placed.
More recently, a counterpad has been used which can be stored in a folded condition and which is opened like a book to expose surfaces having various cutouts and recesses into which articles to be displayed, such as items of jewelry, may be placed. However, such counterpads are not readily adapted to, or suited for, displaying items, such as loose diamonds, in a fashion which would enable the prospective purchaser to readily observe them.
Thus, the need exists for a device which can hold items such as loose diamonds for the enhanced display for the potential purchaser.